Deepest Darkest Little Secret
by gopie
Summary: Summary: Giles puts something in Wesley's drink to make him tell his deepest darkest little secret. Season 3 Buffy.


Title: Deepest Darkest Little Secret

"Are you sure this will work?" Giles said into the phone. The man on the other side of the line talked animatedly.

Giles nodded a few times at what the man said and then smirked. "Yes, well. You would, wouldn't you." he said.

Just then Wesley walked into the library and Giles straightened his conspiratorial posture. "Yes, it seems that I no longer have to wait. Yes. I'll tell you what I find out later tonight." Giles hung up and looked at Wesley who was standing in front of him with his arms folded across his chest.

"Who was that on the phone, Mr. Giles?" Wesley asked him.

"_That_ is none of your business, but if you must know, it was an old colleague of mine." Giles answered. Wesley just raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing further, instead moving away to sit at the table and do whatever work he was doing. Giles watched him with a satisfied grin. At last, one time where he didn't have a sarcastic comment flying out of his annoying little mouth.

Giles thought back to the vial in his office and smirked. Although, there _is_ something else that Wesley will be saying later, Giles thought.

He cleared his throat and went over to Wesley. "Wesley" he started and Wesley turned to look at him, "I believe we came off at the wrong foot. I know you're here to replace me and I've misplaced my resentment of the Council's decision towards you (yeah, I've misplaced it towards you – but that doesn't mean I don't have resentment towards you from your own effort; your annoying superior smugness and constant bickering didn't help), and I apologize."

Wesley had a stupid arrogant grin on his face like he'd won something and Giles felt like he just wanted to wipe it from his face, or punch it, whichever's more satisfying. "So, Mr. Giles, you have finally admitted that you were wrong and realised my authority. Well then, I accept your apology."

_What? Where did the prick get that idea?_ Giles thought. He tried to repress his anger and let out a tight grin instead.

"Well, I would like to start over – how about a drink?"

Wesley became hesitant and frowned. "I'm not sure…"

"Come on, Wesley. Be a man." Giles encouraged him.

"Well, I'm not one to decline a free drink." Wesley said at last. "Alright."

"Right, I'll just go get it." Giles left to go to his office and let out a breath when he closed the door. Like a thief, he tip-toed to his stash and took out a whiskey from his desk drawer. He couldn't help feeling a smile break out as he looked at the liquid. He didn't like sharing his good stuff with Wesley, but when a man is being black-mailed, Giles thought he should at least get a good drink out of it.

He went over to his cupboard and took out two whiskey glasses, pouring the liquid into each one. Then he reached behind a box in the cupboard and took out a purple vial, pouring its contents into one of the glasses. Giles smiled to himself. It was a truth potion – courtesy of his good old friend as a favour.

Now, Giles wasn't one who would usually stoop so low as that due to someone he despised – not anymore anyway – but Wesley was just irritating. The potion – effective immediately – makes the person who drinks it tell the truth without realising the enormity of what they are saying, - like as if they were having a normal conversation – but it also makes them unflinchingly bold in telling it without withholding any extra juicy detail, and that was mostly why Giles wanted this potion. He wanted to see what Wesley would do.

Quickly he shook himself up a few times to relax and considering himself ready, went out to the library with the two glasses. Wesley stood up to receive his and Giles held it out to him.

"Let's have a drink - to a new working relationship. May it get better from here on." They both raised their glasses and clinked them together, Wesley immediately draining his and Giles slowly sipping while peering from on top of his glass. It would be any minute now…

"I have to say, Mr. Giles. That was the best I've had."

"Yes." Giles put down his glass on a table and immediately did what he set out to do. "Are you gay?" Giles asked.

"I am a heterosexual, Mr. Giles, but I have experimented with the same sex before. My first experience was when I was 16. It was with a boy named Tom; nice fellow." Wesley said unflinchingly. Giles smiled at the answer to his test question. Now it was time for the big one.

"What's your deepest, darkest little secret?"

I'll be able to use whatever he says against him, Giles thought with a smirk, he'll have to do whatever I want him to if he doesn't want me to expose him.

Wesley was quite for a moment as if pondering the question and then he looked at Giles and said "Do you want me to show you?"

"Hm?" Show me? Giles thought, He's going to show me his secret? I thought he was just going to tell me. What secret needs showing?

As Giles mused about what he said, he didn't notice Wesley moving closer to him until they were only inches apart.

"Wha-?" Giles started suddenly as he was pushed roughly to sit on a chair. He righted his glasses then looked up to Wesley to ask what he was thinking but then something stopped him.

Wesley was looking intensely at him, his glasses and jacket already taken off and put down somewhere. But that wasn't what got Giles surprised. His eyes traveled to Wesley's hands which were in the process of taking off his tie. Once loose, the thing was abandoned on the floor and Wesley started to release his shirt buttons.

Oh my God, Giles thought, he's taking off his clothes! He's stripping right in front of me!

As Wesley moved towards Giles, he released the final button and the shirt was opened wide to reveal a lean chest. He stopped directly in front of Giles and opened his pants button. He took Giles' hand in his and planted it on his stomach. Giles tried to free his grip but Wesley was unexpectedly strong with his hold.

Giles' eyes widened and his earlier intention was forgotten. "Wesley, you-"

Wesley chuckled. "Oh, don't be scared, Mr. Giles. Isn't this what you wanted to know?" His hand guided Giles' lower and said. "It's right here."

"Wesley, I think-"

"Mr. Giles, are you looking?" Wesley said, instantly sounding more sober.

"What?"

"It's right here – my deepest darkest little secret."

"Wha..." Giles followed the length of his arm and stopped at where his hand laid on Wesley's skin. Then he said "It's a tattoo?"

Wesley smiled widely. "Yes. I had it made last year. I was dead drunk with some mates during my senior year and I woke up with this on my thigh. I made them swear never to tell anyone - If father found out he would have killed me."

Giles withdrew his hand. "Oh, well, yes. A tattoo." Giles said disappointingly, looking at the picture of the 'rubber ducky'.

Hah, what was I expecting? Wesley was an example student, head boy even. The most excitement he'd got is getting a tattoo and not remembering it.

He got up and sighed. "Well then, Wesley. It's late so I'll see you tomorrow." He left the library feeling disappointed that he had nothing.

Wesley looked at the retreating body of Rupert Giles. He glanced down at his less than acceptable appearance and let out a sigh.

It was a good thing that he realised what Giles was doing just in time and said the counter-spell in his head before he showed him his real secret. Giles was an amateur but Wesley knew better – just ask Quentin Travers. He wouldn't have beaten that William Shrove boy for the head boy position, and become active Watcher, otherwise. As Wesley was getting dressed again, he had a wonderful thought and smirked.

Well, two can play that game. It's time Giles told his deepest darkest little secret.

Fin


End file.
